


pull me out from inside

by thatdamnedrogue



Series: you lost your mind in the sound [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnedrogue/pseuds/thatdamnedrogue
Summary: The first time Vanitas sees Roxas. same universe as count your blessings not your flaws series, only from Vanitas's point of view.





	pull me out from inside

   The first time you see him, you image this must be what it’s like to see a ghost. He doesn’t notice you, trailing after that redhead, but that’s fine, because you don’t  _ want _ him to. 

     He looks just like-- 

_                                       thatfacemyfaceventusfacesunshine _ \- 

   You hate him on principle. That should be your face. 

   You don’t let him see you- not until you’ve decided it’s time. So you follow him now and then, when it seems like he may be doing something interesting, or maybe just to see how much different he is. Sometimes, you imagine taking that body for your own, because it  _ should _ be yours, that’s  _ your _ face- 

   Such a thought occurs one night as you wander halls; shortly after his arrival, the ‘leader’ of the organization, if he could so be called, had forbidden you from so much as  _ breathing _ in the boy’s direction. You were never particularly fond of being told what you couldn’t do. 

   And anything he did in retaliation wasn’t foreign to you, eliminating any hesitation in the face of pain and punishment. 

   The halls are quiet as you stalk like the animal you are, listening to the sounds from all the rooms you pass until you stop before his. He’s not asleep. You decide it’s not time yet and only linger nearby, listening to soft mutterings, the almost lost sound of pencil on paper- the sounds stop after a moment, and you count in your head. 

   And then there’s another noise, and your eyes narrow at the door. It opens, and you shift backwards, out of sight. Familiar but not quite blond head pokes from the room- he lacks the freckles you  miss recall, and you know for a fact his hair is just a bit darker. You watch as he moves out from his room, quick and quiet down the hall- curious. 

   You follow him. How will he react, you wonder, if you make yourself known? You find him in the kitchen; he likes sweets. 

_     Of course he does _ . You resist the urge to roll your eyes, and leave before he even turns around. You’ve come to a decision, and dip back to the boy’s room before he’s even left the kitchen. You abscond with his journal- curiosity and something about cats be damned. 


End file.
